Breathless
by TheRedButlerFan
Summary: Allen and Kanda get in a fight. Allen's moving out tonight, and Kanda needs to fix it. Lavi tells him to "make Allen breathless". What Kanda does shocks the entire Black Order. (From Yullen Week 2012) R&Rpls!


**Hi everyone!Sorry I disappeared!  
**

**Sadly, I will not be able to complete the Yullen Week 14 Themes challenge :(  
**

**But here's to you guys! These are for you :)  
**

**Don't hate me, 'kay?**

**Mini-summary: Allen is just about sick of Kanda's better-than-you attitude, to the point where he's threatening to end their relationship. Lavi tells Kanda that to make Allen believe that he's making a mistake, Kanda has to leave him breathless. What Kanda did left everyone breathless.**

**So..**

**Enjoy~!**

**TheRedButlerFan**

**Btw, I censored Kanda's bad language this time. Allen got pretty mad, so I censored him too. No Flags!**

"Moyashi. Where the f*ck were you last night?" Kanda growled. I took a step backwards, for he was getting closer.

"Hanging out with Lenalee. Got a problem with it, BaKanda?" I retorted.

Kanda stepped closer, and I stepped farther away.

"Che! Of course I do!" Kanda spat out. "You were supposed to be _here, _in my room!"

"Maybe I didn't want to have sex last night, baka!" I raised my voice. "You act like all there is to our relationship is sex, sex, sex!"

"I do not!" Kanda raised his own voice to match the height of my own. "And don't pretend like you never enjoy any of it, because I know you do!"

"You know what, BaKanda? I've dealt with your snobby, b*tchy attitude for six months, and I said nothing, because I love you! "I said, even louder. I felt my face getting red. "But I'm sick of it! I'm done with all of this sh*t!"

"What do you mean, 'you're done'?!" Kanda yelled. "I kept up with your mood swings and your crying! So don't act like we're not even!"

"_My _mood swings?! You're not one to talk!" I screamed. A hot, angry tear dripped down my cheek. "Kanda Yuu, you and I are _done!_"

"Great!" Kanda said, clenching his fists. "F*cking fantastic! I was getting rid of you anyways!"

"Fine by me!"

"Fine!" Kanda growled.

"Bye!" I retaliated, slamming Kanda's door shut. I stormed into my own room, where I hadn't slept in five months. I'd moved into Kanda's room. But that was long over.

I loved him, but he was treating me like crap. I couldn't even go in my room. I ran for Lenalee's room, keeping my head down to shadow my face. Hot, upset, and angry tears rolled down my red cheeks.

_'Kanda can go to Hell.'_I kept thinking that over and over, and by the time I reached Lenalee's door, I was fuming even more so than before.

I knocked five or six times, really loud.

I bit my lip. What if she's not here? What if she doesn't want to hear me whine anymore? The door opened.

"Hey, Allen-ku-" Lenalee started, then she actually looked at me. "Hey, Allen-kun...what's wrong?"

"Lena-alee..." I spluttered out.

"Come on," she said quietly. She put her delicate hand on my back, leading me into her room. "Tell me everything."

"..."

She sat on her bed, inviting me to sit down with her. I slowly -very, very slowly - sat next to her, my arms limp by my sides. My tears just continued to fall.

"Allen-kun." Lenalee wrapped her arms around my shoulders in a comforting way. "Tell me. Please."

I sighed, taking in another shaky breath.

"Is it Kanda again?"

I spluttered out something unintelligible, choking on a sob.

"Oh, Allen." she said quietly. "You know that Kanda can be a jerk. That's the way he is."

"N-no, Lenal-lee... we really did fight this time." I cried. "Kand-da was mad at me, and I g-got really upset, and I-I broke up with him..!"

"...!" Lenalee froze. "You didn't really..."

I looked at her, my eyes full of tears. I nodded slowly.

"Oh, no, Allen..."Lenalee pulled me closer. "That's... I can't even tell you how sad that is. You and Kanda...you two were...totally in love. You...you really ended it? Completely cut it off?"

"Yeah... I-I'm moving into my own room ag-again." I said, calming down a bit. "But... but I can't just get over K-kanda, even if I was th-the one to break up with him. I love him!"

"I know..." Lenalee said in a hushed voice. "But, if you really think Kanda doesn't deserve you, you should stick with your decision."

"Right," I mumbled. "But I don't think I can do it, Lenalee...!"

"Yes, you can, Allen. I know you can." Lenalee said encouragingly. "If you don't like the way he treated you, then you did the right thing, Allen-kun. Stand by it."

I took another shaky breath. My tears had stopped.

"..Okay, Lenalee." I whispered. "I'll try."

Lenalee smiled.

* * *

***Kanda POV-about 30 minutes later-in the public baths.***

After the Moyashi left, I'd thrown a lot of things at the wall. A book, a glass vase, then I'd taken Mugen to the book and sliced it to pieces. Then, I headed for the training hall for about 20 minutes. I headed for the bath.

"Yuu." an annoying voice called. I faced the rabbit.

"Don't call me that, Usagi." I grumbled. "Not in the mood."

"I heard you and Allen-chan fought earlier, ne?" Lavi stated, sitting down in the bath.

"Who told you?!" I glared at him.

"No one. Everyone on our floor knows. You two were yelling so loud." Lavi shrugged, matter-of-factually.

"Che. Why does it matter?" I dismissed the rabbit, sitting farther away from him. He moved closer.

"Come on, Yuu. I know that you're upset." Lavi chastened. "I know you don't want to end things with Allen."

"Che. Shut up, Baka Usagi." I retorted.

"You know, I think you should fix this up before Allen really does get over you."

"Why should I care what you think?" I asked.

"Because you _do _want to fix it, don't you, Yuu-chan?"

"..." I stayed quiet.

"I know how to fix this, Yuu."

"...I'm listening." I said, suspiciously eying the red-haired rabbit.

"You need to do something for Allen. Something really sweet, that makes Allen-chan feel special. Something that leaves Allen-chan breathless." Lavi smiled.

"Che. Why? So that we can fight again next month?" I fumed.

"No, Yuu. So that you don't fight _anymore_." Lavi corrected. "If you do it I swear you two will never fight again."

"Unlikely."

"But Yuu!"

"Shut up, rabbit!" I raised my voice.

Lavi bit his lip. "Yuu. Seriously. I'm really worried about you and Allen."

I stayed silent, looking down at the hot, foamy water. It reminded me of the baths that we had where I was from.

"Rabbit, do you think it'll make things work out again?" I asked, unsure.

"Absolutely positive." Lavi replied.

"Fine..." I sighed. "But if this doesn't work , Usagi, you're a dead rabbit."

"Yeah. I know." Lavi laughed. "Now, Yuu.."

"What is it?!"

"Can I wash your hair?" Lavi grinned.

"What?!" I asked. "Why the f*ck would I let you wash my hair?"

"Because I'm your friend!"

"Che! I have no time for friends!"

"Please, Yuu?" He tried.

"No!"

"Please?"

"I. Said. No!" I growled.

"Aw, c'mon, Yuu-chan!"

"Ask me again and you'll be Rabbit Chop Suey." I retaliated.

"Fine. I won't ask." Lavi pulled my hair and started squirting shampoo into his hand.

"Baka Usagi!" I reached for Mugen, which sat on a stone nearby. "You're dead!"

"Eeeeep!" Lavi dodged it, jumping up into the air and missing Mugen's arch by a hair.

"What do you know, you really are a rabbit, Usagi." I chuckled darkly.

* * *

***The next morning around 9 AM. Allen POV* **

I headed for the cafeteria, walking slowly. I knew I looked horrible. I knew I felt how I appeared. But was I going to let Kanda know? Hell no!

I straightened my posture, like Cross always told me to.

I took a deep breath.

Then, I smiled, like Mana would have told me to. **  
**

I opened the big double-doors to the cafeteria. I walked in calmly, smiling at Lavi, who smiled back in a confused, dazed way. I said hi to Miranda, who looked a bit worried. Lenalee ran up behind me, catching up in three, surprisingly well-distanced steps.

"Allen-kun, you look happier." She smiled.

"I'm not sure about my being happy, Lenalee." I said quietly. "But I am absolutely sure that I need to eat."

Lenalee laughed. I peered at the table where Kanda usually sat from the corner of my eye. Kanda sat there, looking at me, utterly astonished at my behavior.

That stopped when Lavi leaned over and muttered something in his ear. I almost pulled a "Kanda-moment" and "che'd". Thank god I suppressed it.

* * *

***Kanda POV* **

"Why the f*ck does Moyashi look so goddamn happy?" I hissed quietly.

"Allen-chan's not happy, Yuu. It's obvious; I've seen plenty of girls do this." Lavi commented, sitting next to Kanda. "Allen-chan is showing off. He's telling you and the rest of the world that he doesn't need you. You can still fix this, Yuu-chan."

"Che. I know what you're implying." I scowled. " 'Make him breahtless. Make him feel special.' What a load of sh*t."

"I'm telling you, this is how it usually works for me with a girl. When we fight and 'break up' ." Lavi said smoothly. "There are three stages: She's Faking, She's Recovering, She's Over You."

I stayed silent, letting him talk.

"In the first stage, it's fairly easy to convince them to forgive you. You just gotta make 'em breathless." Lavi said. "In the second, it's harder, but nothing too much to handle. You have to work hard to get them back, because they're starting to figure out that they can live without you. And in the third stage, there's no way to fix it; they're truly done and over you."

"Che."

"Allen's trying to outsmart you. He wants to prove that he can move on, like he's supposed to. He's already gotten himself to fake being happy. He's smiling, but it's not a real smile. He's laughing, but the sound is more sad than happy." Lavi continued. "Allen's always worked fast. I'd imagine that he's be close to the last stage sometime after dark. He's really good with making himself keep moving forward, it's some promise he made to Cross or Mari or whatever."

"It's Mana. Moyashi made a promise to his adoptive father to keep moving forward until the day he died." I said. It was reflex, involuntary. I didn't think, the words just tumbled out.

"Eh?" Lavi stared at me. "You've memorized parts of Allen's past? Yuu, that proves that you don't want to give him up."

"Che. Yeah right, Rabbit. How does me knowing a trivial fact about Moyashi prove anything?" I asked blatantly.

"It just does." Lavi stated. "Now, what are you planning to do to fix this mess? You need to fix it tonight."

* * *

***Allen POV***

"Lenalee, I'm breaking." I whispered fiercely, almost finished with my mountain of food.

"What do you mean, Allen-kun?" she asked worriedly.

"I can't keep it up for very long."I whispered, staring at Kanda, who seemed as stoic as he usually did. "He's not any different since we broke up. I...I..."

"What? Allen-kun?"

I stood abruptly, my nails digging into my palms, a dot of sweat rolling down my cheek. "I need to go." I gave Lenalee a look that said, "I need to talk to you soon." and I ran off, heading somewhere far from Kanda.

Hot tears rolled down my face the second I left the room.

"He really...doesn't need me. " I cried as I kept walk-running as fast as I could. "He...he's over me."

* * *

***Kanda POV.* **

I watched as the Moyashi said something to Lenalee, stood suddenly, and quickly left the room.

I knew that face.

He was obviously upset.

"Yuu...Allen looked pretty upset..." Lavi worried.

"He's a Moyashi. He'll get over it."

"That...makes no sense whatsoever."

"Che." I scoffed. "Anyways, Rabbit, how am I supposed to make Moyashi...?"

"Well, what makes Allen-chan happy?"

"...Food."

Lavi stared. "And..?"

"Che. I don't know!" I grumbled.

"C'mon, Yuu! I bet you can remember one time his face was totally blissful and happy. When you're not having sex, that is." Lavi said.

I thought.

"Well, he looked the happiest the first time we kissed." I mumbled.

"Ne? I told you, Yuu! You do know what Allen-chan likes!" Lavi cheered quietly.

"Che. But that won't make him forgive me, stupid rabbit."

"Ne, true. But we're close!"

"..." I swallowed some soba.

"Well, what makes him happy besides kissing you?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Moyashi...likes...Wait."

"What, Yuu?"

"I have to go."

"Why?" Lavi asked, tugging on my uniform.

"Don't touch me, Rabbit. I have an idea. I have to go." I growled at him.

The rabbit let go of my uniform and I quickly walked towards the Meditation Room.

Yes, there is a Meditation Room, for those of us exorcists who meditate, thanks to Sister Complex.

* * *

***Allen POV*  
**

After laying in my room for three hours, Lenalee came to talk to me. It was the same old, 'how are you' type conversation.

I skipped lunch.

"I should...get my stuff from Kanda's room after dinner." I mumbled to myself.

I looked up at the clock on the wall. It read 7:56.

"Or maybe I won't eat dinner." I sighed. My growling stomach protested, and it won. I trudged towards the cafeteria.

_'You know, you don't need Kanda.' _I widen my eyes at the sudden thought. Yes, I do! Of course I need Kanda! Kanda is.. he's..

_'That's right. Kanda has no ties to you anymore. Why do you need him so badly?' _

It - er, the weird voice - inside my head asked. I..I love him!

_'Obviously you don't. You're the one who broke up with him. Get over him.'_

I grumbled something in an unknown language as I neared the cafeteria.

Well..I guess it's true. Kanda said he was ready to get rid of me.. Maybe I should get over him, too?

I decided on it by the time I reached the cafeteria doors: I was going to get over Kanda Yuu.

* * *

***Kanda POV* **

I felt like I was going to be sick.

I completely regretted my plan to 'Make Moyashi Breathless' once he entered the room.

"There he is, Yuu~!" Lavi shrieked quietly. The Rabbit bounced, most characteristically, towards me.

"Che. I'm not blind, Usagi."

"So..? What's your plan?" Lavi pestered.

"Why would I tell you?" I asked, smirking. "That would ruin the surprise."

* * *

***And we're back to Allen POV* **

I ordered my usual amount of food, balanced it all on my arms, and headed for the table, where Lenalee sat waiting for me.

"Hey, Lenalee," I said cheerfully.

"Oh, hi, Allen-kun!" Lenalee smiled. "You look better."

"I've decided that if Kanda's over me, I'm over him, too." I stated proudly, loud enough for only her to hear.

"Really?" Lenalee asked. "That's wonderful."

I started to eat.

Within ten minutes, most of the mountain of food was gone, and Lenalee laughed at my appetite.

"Where does all of your food go, anyways, Allen-kun?" she laughed. "You're skinny as a twig, yet you eat so much!"

"I don't know," I chuckled.

Suddenly, a loud scraping noise made the entire cafeteria silent.

Everyone looked to the source of the sharp noise, myself and Lenalee included.

I was shocked to see Kanda standing up, drawing attention to himself by standing there.

Kanda hated unnecessary attention.

* * *

***Kanda POV* ****  
**

Everyone stared. I cast an angry glare towards everyone, generally avoiding Moyashi's direction. Anyone who wanted to live, which was everyone, kept their mouths shut.

I coughed. Allen's glance looked wary.

"I have something to say."

* * *

***Allen POV*  
**

Since when does Kanda publicly announce _anything?  
_  
"What's he doing?" Lenalee whispered, almost too quiet for me to hear.

"I honestly have no idea."

"..." Lenalee stared back up at Kanda, who was three tables away.

* * *

***And back to Kanda POV***

Allen stared at me, his eyes cold and upset, but if I searched, I saw pure sadness and confusion. Mostly sadness.

Lavi looked up from the chair next to me. "Yuu? What're you-"

I snapped my cold gaze at the Baka Usagi, who clammed up immediately.

Slowly, I returned my attention to Allen, whom the rest of the cafeteria was beginning to stare at.

"Moya-" I stopped, taking a couple steps away from my table and towards his. "Allen."

* * *

***Allen POV* ****  
**

Did...did Kanda just say my name?

My real name?

Not "Moyashi" or "beansprout"?

Allen?

My eyes went wide.

I nodded a "yes?". Kanda took three more steps. He was one table away.

Lenalee bit her lip.

* * *

***Kanda POV* **

"I want to prove that I still want you..." I said slowly, testing every syllable out.

I could feel the stares of shock coming from the cafeteria.

"And to do so, I want everyone to hear," I said. "To show that I'm dead serious."

Allen stared at me, looking like he wanted to leave.

* * *

***Allen POV*********  
**

The way Kanda's eyes stared at me, so possessively and confident and even a bit nervous at the same time, made my heart throb.

_No. You're over him._

I swallowed anxiously.

* * *

***Kanda POV* **

"Allen Walker..." I said, walking closer. I was about two feet away from him. "I..."

I took a deep breath.

"I love you."

I closed my eyes, almost smirking at the gasps of the cafeteria. Allen suppressed his own little gasp.

* * *

***Allen POV* **

I held in a gasp. I snuck a glance at Lenalee. Her eyes were as wide as saucepans. Then, a peek at Lavi. His jaw hung at the floor in shock. Everyone else either looked totally in shock or completely mind blown that Kanda had feelings. Some maybe felt both.

"And I don't care if everyone knows. Allen, I know I can be really hard on you." Kanda gestured to the rest of the room. "...and everyone else."

A couple chuckles sounded, which Kanda and I both ignored.

"Damn straight!" Lavi muttered, grinning.

"But I want you to know that I'm really, truly..." Kanda looked at the ceiling, then back at me. "Sorry. I do love you, and sometimes I feel like you could be taken away from me."

I nodded, still in shock.

* * *

***Kanda POV*********  
**

"And the thought of losing you makes me go crazy. I think I would die if I lost you, Allen." I finished.

Allen sat there, smiling like an idiot at tears welled up in his eyes.

He stood, latching his arms around my neck like a leech.

"Kanda...!" He cried. "I...I'd die...if you ever truly left.."

I wrapped my arms around him.

After a few minutes, he pulled away, his face bright red.

The whole cafeteria, especially Lenalee and Lavi, looked as if they were about to cry, too.

"All right." I turned around to face everyone else. "You don't have to pay attention anymore."

Most of them stayed put. I pretended to reach for Mugen, and they all turned silently, pretending to ignore us.

* * *

***Allen POV* ********  
**

I laughed my first real laugh in days. It was a weird, alien noise coming from my throat.

I liked it.

I sat down again, wiping the last remains of tears from my eyes, and kept laughing as Kanda sat down next to me.

"So," Lenalee said casually. Lavi come over and sat across from us. "Are you still over him, Allen-kun?"

I wrapped my arms around Kanda, kissing him.

Which, of course, made him turn pink.

"Wh..Moyashi..! Gah..." Kanda stuttered, never a fan of public kissing.

"Never," I said, still inches away from Kanda's face.

Lavi laughed. "I told you, Yuu!"

"Shut up, Usagi." Kanda grumbled.

I laughed again. Lenalee hugged me, and for once, Kanda didn't look as if he minded.

Instead, he let me hold his hand. The infamous Kanda Yuu, holding my hand.

Can you believe it? **  
**

**So, Cute, sappy, fluffy ending is cute, sappy, and fluffy.**

**Happy Yullen Week! As my present, could you please review?**


End file.
